An End & A Beginning
by ashes2181
Summary: Azkadellia has been searching far too long for two things. One the Emerald of the Eclipse. And two, her daughter whom was taken away by the Queen just shortly before Az took control over the OZ.
1. Chapter 1

Once the Queen with the Lavender eyes had revived her youngest daughter DG with the power of light and gave her the secret instructions on how to find the Emerald of the Eclipse, which her eldest daughter Azkadellia now sought. She took her angel to Milltown where she asked Father Vue from the town for his help. He agreed. Setting out to get DG outta harms away by taking her to the 'Otherside' and assigning two 1487 nurture units there were programed to love and care for her like she were their own until it was time for them to bring her back to the OZ where she could be reunited with her family. To find the Emerald and to stop her elder sister.

But after that fateful day where she had to give up her little girl to be raised by nurture units on the otherside, she had to continue her reign over the OZ until her eldest daughter Azkadellia was old enough to overthrow her and take total control of OZ. Though, the Queen never thought that before that day had actually came that she would have to repeat history, by sneaking herself out and back to Milltown with a 6 month old baby girl. Begging once again for their help. This time seeking refuge for her grandchild, Annabeth.

* * *

Finding out that her eldest daughter not only was possessed by the Dark Witch that had successfully killed her youngest daughter, not to mention would most likely try to take complete control of the OZ once she had found herself enough followers. That in itself was heartbreaking enough but when she found out that her daughter was now pregnant with her own child at such a young age frightened her beyond belief. Many questions went through the Queens mind after that. What would become of this child? Would the child be just like it's mother? Would Azkadellia harm the child? Too many heartbreaking things entered her mind. Leaving her with no choice but to start planning to take the child when he or she was born and do the exact thing that she had done with DG.

Though her daughter was seemingly under the control of an evil with that brewed deep within the soul of the child she had once known and loved, it was apparent that Azkadellia seemed quite pleased to be pregnant and looking forwards to the birth of the child that was growing inside her belly. This also scared the Lavender eyed woman. She had see to it that this child was born healthy and was saftly taken out of Azkadellia's care. Seemed easy to think about but doing was something very different. Now all that was left for her to do was to wait.

* * *

Eight months later. Screams erupted from the room that housed the eldest daughter of the Queen. Three female servants, along with the Queen rushed into the room to witness what they had been awaiting for. The birth of Azkadellia's child. This was it. She had been preparing for this night the moment that she had found out that her daughter was with child. The plan was simple: Once Az gave birth, she would be the one to take the baby to get cleaned up but instead of returning with her, she would slip out and made a run for Milltown. Father Vue had already been warned and was awaiting for this very night as well.

"The baby is coming. You must push." One of the female servants informed as she moved inbetween Azkadellia's spread legs as the other two females sat on either side of the woman. Each holding onto one of Az's feet to help brace her for when she started to push.

Azkadellia looked at the two then to the woman who spoke to her and nodded her head. It seemed as thought the Dark Witch had wanted no part in this and was hiding deep inside the young woman. Her teeth gritted before she yelled out in pain as she did what was needed. Stopping to gather her breath. A fresh sheet of sweat covered her skin as she started to push once more.

"I see the head." The maid said from between Az's legs. "Alright. One more big push and you'll be done." She assured the young woman.

Nodding her head once again without words, taking in a deep breath, bracing herself as she pushed. Screaming out as she did so. Seconds later, a baby's cry filled the room. Her breath hitched at the sound before looking down awaiting to see her child.

The maid smiled up at Az before cutting the cord and quickly tying it off then wrapping the baby into a blanket to keep the child from freezing. "It's a girl." She annoucned, turning around to the Queen as she walked forth and smiled down at the new born. Her first grandchild.

Before the Queen was able to take her granddaughter into her arms, Azkadellia finally spoke up. "Stop!" She ordered causing both women to stop in their tracks, slowly looking up and over at her. "Give her to me." Az stated, not trusting her mother with her new born daughter. She wanted her in her arms and no one else's.

The Queen and the maid exchanged looks before the woman stood up from her spot with the baby in her arms, moving around to where Az laid, half way propped up against many pillows. Gently placing the baby into her mother's arms. A smile played on Azkadellia's lips as she looked longingly at her child. "Annabeth." She lightly whispered to the baby.

"I'm sorry?" The maid questioned, not understanding what the new mother had said. Unknowing if her word was meant for her or for just the baby girl.

"I have named her Annabeth." Az stated, her tired form, no longer seemed to be tired but looked as if she was gaining more and more strength as she laid there.

"Beautiful name, Sorceress." One of the younger servants stated with a small smile as she looked up at Azkadellia before getting back to work with the other servant as the two cleaned up the mess from the delivery.

The Queen took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before she gracefully walked over to her daughter and looked down upon her and her grandchild. "May I?" She asked softly, not only did she want to get this baby outta there before it was too late but the grandmother in her wanted nothing more then to just hold the child and welcome her into this world.

Azkadellia looked at her mother a moment, pondering whether or not she should allow the Queen to hold her infant or not but she finally nodded her head. "Sit." She ordered simply. Glancing over to the maid who had delivered her baby, motioning her to get a chair. The woman quickly pushed a chair closer to the bed beside Az, so that the Queen could sit down.

Taking a seat, the Queen was then given the chance to hold her very first grandchild. She never thought it would be under these circumstances but just the same the baby was her daughters and that made the baby her family. Now was the task to get the baby away from Azkadellia and to Milltown before harm could come to her.

* * *

Six long months had passed by before the Queen had finally been given the chance to get her hands ond her granddaughter. Taking her to the outskirts of the castle where she met her long time adviser and dear friend, Ambrose. Entrusting him to take her grandchild the rest of the way, so that his Queen would not be in too much trouble or danger once it was learned that Azkadellia's baby had turned up missing.

An hour after Ambrose had left with Annabeth to Milltown, Azkadellia had awoken from her slumber, only to find the crib that had been placed by her bedside was now empty. A shriek came from the young woman's mouth, causing many to come to her aide. It was then, that a search had been put into place but with no avail. Her baby girl was gone. No one would find her. Not until years later.

* * *

Fifteen annuals later on the 'Otherside', Annabeth now 15 years old was now living in a small town in the state of Washington. A perfect little town where one could raise a family and where loved ones could grow old together. This is where Annabeth had been taken when her nurture units brought her after they escaped the OZ.

Early that morning, Annabeth awoke and slowly sat herself up and crawled outta bed. Sleep still in her eyes before she rubbed her eyes to fully awake herself up. She had gotten up because her favorite TV Show was going to be on all day long. An all day marathon of a show that had been taken off the air a few years ago and she definitely did not want to miss an episode.

Running her hand through her hair and making her way to the bathroom. Taking a shower, combing her hair and brushing her teeth before making her way back into her bedroom so that she could get herself dressed, just in case she had some unexpected visitors. And by visitors, she meant her two best friends Katherine 'Kate' and Christine 'Christy'. They had always come to visit her on days when they had no school.

Looking at herself in the full length mirrow that was placed on the back of her door. She smiled to herself, quite pleased with the way she was looking that day. Her shoulder length dark brown hair, pulled back in a high pony with clothing that consisted of blue jeans, a black total skill shirt and black combat boots. A but unusual for some girls but she liked being a bit different then the rest. Dressing this way made her stand out more. And that was the way she liked it.

Making her way out of her bedroom, down the small hallway towards the stairs that were just at the end of it. Taking each step at a time before finally making it to the bottom. It wasn't long before Annabeth had made her way into the family room where the TV was awaiting her arrival. Flopping herself down in the recliner chair that was placed in front of the television, getting as comfortable as the chair would let her. Knowing that she would be there a while. Looking at the small end table, she smiled at the remote control laying there before she snatched it up and turned on the TV and had it to the channel she wanted it at in no time. Now all she had to do was await the show which would have her full attention for the next 24 hours.

After the first episode, she had gotten herself up and into the kitchen for some much needed refreshments and a bowl of popcorn. Plopping back down and started to enjoy the next episode of the show until the show was half way through, hearing the horrible sound of knocking at the front door. A groan escaped her lips, she had a feeling she knew who would be behind the door, this meant she didn't want to answer it but also knowing that if she was right, they would only just continue to knock until she got tired of hearing the sounds and finally answer it. Struggling with herself as she got out of the chair and made her way to the front door and opening it. A small smirk spread across her lips at the sight before her, shaking her head lightly as she leaned her left side up against the door frame as her arms folded over her chest.

"What do you two want?" She asked looking at her two best friends that stood in front of her.

Both Kate and Christi were pretty blonds with the natural gene of wanting to dress like a girly girl. Wearing tight low rider jeans or skirts. Tight V neck shirts that allowed significant amount of their cleavage to be shown. Make up and hair done so perfectly that it looked as if the pair belonged in a magazine. Annabeth was not this way. Sure she could dress a bit girly but more on the comfortable side. Make up that was just enough that would allow her brown eyes really pop and her hair was always nicely done but not perfectly like her friends. When she was with Christi and Kate, she always stood out. Mainly because she was the only brunette but when you looked at her longer people always took noticed that she didn't dress like her two friends.

"Come on. We're meeting up with the boys at the mall." Kate smiled as she reached forwards quickly, taking a firm hold on Annabeth's arm and pulled her outta the house.

"Wait! What?" Annabeth questioned as she tried to stop herself from being pulled out of the house but she didn't have a chance, seeing she hadn't been expecting to be dragged out. Meaning she never had time to brace herself or even put up much of a fight. Within seconds she was out of the house and Christi managing to shut the door behind her.

"The guys. We told them we would meet them at the mall." Kate responded as she dragged her dark haired friend towards her car which was ten feet away. Christy helping the moment Annabeth began to put up a fight.

"Oh, come on you guys! You know I don't like being a fifth wheel." She whined as she was quickly put into the back seat of her friends car. groaning to herself as the door was shut behind her. There goes her day of watching her show. Sometimes she really did hate her friends when they made her do these types of things.

Both Christi and Kate managed to get into the front seats and buckle up. Kate started up the engine and pulled away from Annabeth's house while Christi turned to face her friend in the backseat. "Your not going to be a fifth wheel. Chad and Michael both have a friend that you might be interested in." She smirked before turning around to face the front.

At this bit of the information that had been given to her, Annabeth's eyes grew wide when she realized what her friends were making her go through with. "You have got to be kidding me! Your making me miss my show so you two can fix me up?!" She was beyond upset now. Her friends always tried this and every time she disappointed both the girls by telling the guy she wasn't interested. By this point she hoped her friends would just leave her alone. She hated being fixed up. She wanted to do her own thing. She wasn't like her friends who liked to spend all day with their boyfriends. Not yet at least.

"You can watch your dumb show later." Kate informed Annabeth as she looked into the rear view mirror for a moment to make eye contact then quickly looked back at the road to pay attention. "Besides, you'll like this guy." She assured her, but something inside Annabeth made her think differently.

* * *

In the OZ. Azkadellia had fully taken control by now and had put her mother away for 'safe keeping'. Knowing full well that she was ultimately responsible for the disappearance of her daughter Annabeth. The child she missed terribly. Even though the Dark Witch harbored deep down inside of the Princess, she knew that allowing the real Az to have and keep this baby would have allowed her to have more control. It really did work, even to this day and the child was no longer in her mother's arms.

Every day Azkadellia had two tasks she performed. One was to have her longcoats looking for the Emerald of the Eclipse so that she could bring total darkness to the OZ once and for all. Two was to go to Lylo, a viewer whom she had collected in the efforts to stay one step ahead of anyone who might try and stand in her way. But she mainly used Lylo in her search for her daughter, hoping that one day her would be able to find one single shred of evidence that would tell her where Annabeth was, so that she could send for her and bring her home where she truly belonged.

Azkadellia stood beside Lylo who was hooked up to the machine that allowed her to view what it was that he was seeing and feeling. Taking in a deep breath as she had him try to locate her young once again. It was like this everyday for her. She would not rest until she had her baby back. Az knew deep down within herself that Annabeth was alive. Though with each disappointing session with Lylo her spirit slowly started to die, giving the dark witch more power of her.

"Focus, Lylo!" Azkadellia ordered as she looked from him to the view glass. Hoping that he would do what she was asking of him and show her something. Anything that related to her daughter. But like usual, nothing. Fifteen annuals and still nothing.

"Lylo, cannot find." Lylo spoke truthfully as he tried hard to find the Sorceresses child. He knew what the child meant to her and could only offer showing her the birth of Annabeth a memory that he picked up when Az was in the room. But she had told him not to show him that memory again. She wanted anything else but that memory because she knew it was something that she was giving him.

When hearing his words, she sighed, closing her eyes. She hated when he told her that. Raynz one of her most loyal followers poked Lylo in the side with the rod that he held in his hand. Zapping him. Trying to get the viewer to focus and do what was being asked of him. Course this helped gain nothing other than screams of pain.

"Find her, Lylo!" Az yelled forcefully, turning on her heel about to walk away from him but was stopped in her tracks suddenly by a firm grip on her arm. Turning her head and seeing that it was Lylo's hand that was gripping tightly onto her arm.

Raynz saw this and had to admit that he didn't like that Lylo was treating his Queen with just disrespect. He was about to zap him when Azkadellia put up her other hand to stop him. Lowering the rod to his side as he watched with a curious look on his face at what was going on before him.

The only reason Azkadellia allowed this behavior was because she firmly believed Lylo was trying his best to find her answer. To find Annabeth. And if this was the only way to get some information to the location of her child then she was going to allow him this chance. "Can you see her?" She asked as calmly as she could.

The image on the view glass changed of a memory that Azkadellia recognized instantly. It was of the last day she had ever held her baby girl in her arms, the last day she had looked down upon those beautiful soft features that mimicked her own. The younger looking Az was gently rocking her six month baby to sleep before placing her inside the crib that had been placed at her bedside. At seeing this, the Sorceress could not help but let some tears weld up into her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Annabeth." Lylo lightly whispers as his eyes stayed closed, watching the scene unfold before him, trying desperately to dig deeper into the memory and follow it where it may lead him.

When hearing her daughters name flow out of the viewers mouth, caused her to look in his direction a moment then draw in a deep breath. "Is she alive?" She asked, wanting and needing to know the answer but in her heart and in her wicked soul she knew the answer to that question.

"Alive Annabeth is." Lylo confirmed, nodding his head as the before the memory continued to play out longer. Allowing the Sorceress to watch as her younger self fall into a deep sleep before the image of her mother sneaking into the room and collecting Annabeth from her crib, only to escape to the outskirts of the castle where the Queen had met up with Ambrose, her dear friend, who took the baby and disappeared into the night. After that, Lylo let her arm go and the memory disappeared from the looking glass.

"Where is she?" She asked, anger in her voice. Wanting an answer and wanting it now. After seeing that it was indeed her mother who had taken her child made her furious. This was the most progress she had made since the first moment she had started using viewers to do her bidding in the search for finding Annabeth.

"Lylo not know." Lylo cried, knowing that he was to be punished for that answer and indeed her was. Being zapped in the side by Raynz, who by the look on his face, enjoyed his work a little too much. "Cannot find her!" He cried and once again her was zapped, this time much longer.

"Try harder!" Az ordered. She would not rest now, too much has been learned and she was going to get her child back. And she would not leave that room until she had her answer.

The viewing glass suddenly changed, showing three teenage girls, smiles on all their faces as they moved through a large building and up to three boys that were seemingly awaiting for them. Azkadellia's attention immediately went to what was being shown to her and the moment her eyes saw the brunette, she knew that it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth." She whispered softly, walking towards the viewing glass. A small smile forming on her lips as she brought up her right had, touching the glass as if to touch the teens cheek. Slowly lowering her hand and turning to face Lylo. "Where is she?"

Lylo looked at Azkadellia, almost not wanting to say what he knew but he feared to greatly to lie to her. Besides, finally telling her would give him more time to rest now that he was no longer needed to search for the child. Taking in a breath as he eyes locked with the woman moving towards him, causing him to quickly look down in fear. "Otherside."

* * *

Azkadellia awaited the arrival of General Lonot in her office, knowing if there was anyone she trusted this mission to it was with him. He would go to the otherside, find her daughter and bring her home once and for all. This was his task for now. Allowing him a break in his search for her emerald. But if he were to fail at this mission then she would have to punish him for it. And that was something she did not want to do.

When the doors opened, the General made his way in with two of his most trusted soldiers. The three stopped just in front of her desk where she sat awaiting them. "Sorceress." Lonot addressed her before waiting to be told what it is that she wanted from him.

"General Lonot." She spoke softly, standing up from her chair and making her way around her desk. "Awaken a travel storm. Take a small company of men and just slip through to the other side. Find my Annabeth and bring her home to me."

At hearing his task, the General gave her a firm nod. Knowing that this was a major mission that she had just given him. Almost more important then finding the Emerald. She was intrusting him to go and get the child she has been looking for, for the past fifteen annuals. This was one mission he knew he could not fail or his life would end, he was sure of it.

* * *

Chapter 1! I hope that everyone will enjoy this story. I happened to just watch the show the other day and this just came to me and I've been putting this down until I felt it was time to post to see what all of you thought about the story. I would appreciate it if you would review the story and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to continue writing. Thank you, for reading and stay turned for more chapters!

Ashes2181


	2. Chapter 2

Appearing on the Otherside, General Lonot glanced around at his surroundings, noticing that he was standing in a large open lot with many vehicles parked all around. Four of his best soldiers appeared on either side of him after he had summoned the travel storm. It was to take them to the location where they would find Annabeth, the Sorceresses daughter. The large building off to the side caught Lonot's attention, knowing very well that his Queen's daughter was inside. This was it. He could not fail.

The travel storm still moved swiftly through the air, the winds picking up and darkening with each second. People from all over where looking up at the tornado in disbelief. A twister in Washington! It's happened before, sure, but not as big as the one that they were witnessing at that very moment. Panic swept through everyone that was at the mall, rushing to take cover, out of the path of this dangerous storm.

Watching everyone panic and rush off to find any kind of cover. This caused Lonot to act quick, he needed to get inside that building and find the Sorceresses daughter. Motioning for his longcoats to follow him as they made their way towards the front doors to the mall. Two of his men, opened the doors, forcing them open as Lonot walked through. His eyes looked around checking out everything that this place had to offer, caused him to think about Central City and everything they had to offer compared to what was here.

"Find the Princess." Lonot's voice commanded as he turned his head to look at each pair of his men that stood on either side of him before he slowly began to walk, his eyes looking at every female face that he passed.

* * *

On the opposite side of the mall, Annabeth was being lead towards the food court where they were suppose to meet up with the guys. Still not really liking the idea of being fixed up caused both Christi and Kate to walk on either side of her and hold onto her arms to keep her from trying to escape. And speaking of the boys, there they were, sitting at one of the many tables waiting patiently for them to arrive.

Annabeth was dreading this moment, all she wanted to do was go back home and watch her show. Groaning a bit before her brown eyes resting on the table that the three teenage guys. Two of the guys she recognized instantly as Chad and Michael. Chad was tall and had brown hair while Michael was a bit on the shorter side with black hair and blue eyes. Both dressing pretty similar to their girlfriends clothing. They looked like they should be in magazines as well. But the third guy, she didn't know and that guy was apparently her blind date.

By just looking at this guy, she could very easily see that he was very good looking. One of the main reasons why her friends were most likely trying to fix her up with him. The guy was almost just like Chad and Michael. Somewhat tall but not as tall as Chad. He had brown eyes and hair. He also dressed pretty similar to her friends boyfriends clothing. Only, he seemed to work it better...in her opinion anyway.

All three of the guys stood up and moved closer as the girls approached them. Kate gently pushed Annabeth forwards before stepping up beside her so that she could introduce her friend to the guy she was trying to set her up with. "Annabeth, this is Chase. Chase, this is Annabeth." She smiled happily, almost as if she knew that these two were going to instantly hit it off and were going to be an item before the end of the day.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth. I've heard alot about you." Chase smiled at her before extending his hand out to formally meet her. A smile spread across her lips as she took his hand in her own and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Chase." She said softly as she looked him over some then taking her hand back.

Chad looked between the two a moment and noticed that they seemed to like one another but they still needed to talk and get to know one another. "You girls hungry?" He asked looking at all the girls.

Kate and Christi both nodded their heads before they glanced over at Annabeth, hoping she wouldn't back out and allow the guys to buy them some lunch. Giving Annabeth and Chase to sit down and get to know one another better. The four looked at Annabeth who glanced at them before looking to Chase and nodding her head.

"Good. Come on, Christi." Michael said, taking a hold of his girlfriends hand then leading her off so that they could find some food while Kate and Chad did the same thing. Leaving Annabeth and Chase all by themselves.

"So, what sounds good?" Chase asked her as he looked at her a second then looking around at all the places the mall had to offer at the food court.

"Well, I like Panda Express." She stated as she looked at him. Hoping that he would like her choice and not be like most guys who would rather go for a subway sandwich or a slice of pizza.

Chase smiled as he looked at her, nodding his head some. "I was hoping you would say that. I've been craving fried rice and orange chicken." He smiled as the two began to walk towards the Panda Express line.

"That's what I always get." She smiled at him. Surprised that he liked the exact same food at one of her favorite places to eat at the mall.

"Looks like we have a few things in common."

As they stood in line, they could hear really loud rumblings from outside as the wind picked up. The two glanced at one another, making a face before shrugging their shoulders and ignoring the sounds they were hearing and continued to wait for their turn to order. But they hadn't been in line more then ten seconds after that before Chad and Kate came rushing over to them and motioning them to look out the window.

When the turned, their eyes widened. Were they actually witnessing a tornado ripping through the parking lot. Chase and Annabeth looked at one another before looking back over at their friends. They really couldn't believe their eyes in that moment. Moments later, Christi and Michael rush over and point towards the entrance of the food court, seeing five men in long black leather coats and they were carrying guns.

"What the hell?" Annabeth questioned looking at the men who were carefully looking at her friends before she looked back at the men. Taking note that the bald one in the center was making eye contact with her. "What do you think they want?"

Her friends just shrugged their shoulders cause they honestly didn't know. What would these guys want? Were they putting up a stunt? Or were they going to hold up the place? As they all pondered what was going to happen, they noticed that they were heading in their direction. They all straighten up and stand up tall. Before they knew it the longcoats were standing in front of them.

"Princess Annabeth. I am General Lonot. You must come with me at once." He stated, urgency in his voice as he looked at her. Hoping that she would take him at her word and not put up a struggle but seeing that she was with her friends, he had the feeling that she would and so would they.

"I'm sorry...Princess?" Annabeth questioned, not understanding what was going on or who these people were. "And I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you."

"Annabeth, your mother requests your return at once." He tried again, stepping closer towards her but both Chase and Chad stepped forwards as well to help protect their friend from these guys.

"My mother?" Annabeth questioned the man once again. Not understanding what her mother had to do with this. "My mother is at home...with my dad. And if she was 'requesting ' my 'return' then she would call me. Not by sending weirdos in Halloween costumes to come and get me."

General Lonot took in a deep breath as he realized that this was going to be harder than he thought. He looked over at his men a moment before he held her gaze. "We do not have the time for this."

"Wait. How did you know her name?" Kate asked suddenly, taking note that he had used Annabeth's first name when he had addressed her.

"Our window is closing." He informed her as she stepped even closer but she only looked at him, not moving or saying anything. With that, he suddenly took a hold of her arm and yanked her to him. Holding her tightly to him.

This caused Chad, Michael and Chase to act quickly, launching themselves closer to the longcoats in an effort to stop them from taking Annabeth but the other four longcoats raised up their guns immediately, which made them all stop. General Lonot began to lead Annabeth out of the mall and towards the storm that started coming closer and closer towards the building.

"Are they crazy? They'll kill her!" Christi exclaimed as they all moved towards the door, but none found the courage to open the doors to make their way out and to help Annabeth.

Outside, Annabeth looked up at the twister in awe as she was being moved closer and closer to it. She couldn't believe that she was being kidnapped by these nut jobs. This was totally something that only happened to kids that were worth a damn or kids that had money. She was not one of those kids. She was just a regular teenager.

Slamming her foot down as hard as she could on top of Lonot's foot, causing him to groan in a pain while letting her go. Acting quickly she made her way towards the mall but before getting anywhere she was stopped by another longcoat, who grabbed her from behind. Bringing up her right elbow and smacking him in the face with it. He stumbled back, grabbing his nose before rushing back towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist while another longcoat grabbed a hold of her feet, then carried her towards the twister. Suddenly, they all just disappeared along with the storm.

* * *

Back in the OZ, General Lonot walked with his four longcoats into the Castle that Azkadellia called home, carrying an unconscious Annabeth in his arms. Now, all that he needed to do was to take the young girl to the Sorceress before he would be put back on his old task in finding the Emerald of the Eclipse. Walking down the long corridor towards the Sorceresses sitting room, getting closer and closer to the door but was suddenly stopped by Vy-Sor, the Sorceresses advisor.

Vy-Sor's eyes were on his Queen but his hand was up in a stopping motion in the Generals direction. The Sorceress seemed to be busy with a meeting. Knowing that his Queen didn't like to be disturbed, he had stopped who ever was coming down the hallway. Turning his head to the side and looking at Lonot, noticing the teen that he held in his arms. Instantly knowing that it was Azkadellia's daughter. A smile spread across his lips. "She will be pleased." He assured him before turning his head back in the direction of the sitting room. "Sorceress. General Lonot, to see you."

After a beat, her voice carried out into the corridor. "Show him in."

* * *

Azkadellia stoop up from her place on the couch and turned around to look towards the doors, awaiting for the General to walk through her doors. Just hoping with everything in her that he had Annabeth with him, cause if he did not then he would not be walking out of that room. This was the moment that she had been longing for. To see her daughter.

Vy-Sor opened the double doors and moved inside before quickly slipping off to the side to allow General Lonot to walk inside with Annabeth in his arms. He moved across the room, getting closer and closer to his Sorceress.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Seeing the figure that layed limp in Lonot's arms. Placing a hand over her heart to try and calm herself before making her way quickly over to the pair. Meeting them halfway. "What happened?" She demanded to know.

"She's fine, Sorceress." General Lonot assured her as he looked at her. "She mearly could not stand the travel through the storm" He explained before shifting his eyes around the room, looking for a place to set the girl down. His arms were getting tired, he had been carrying her since the moment they arrived in the OZ.

When she saw his eyes looking about the room, she knew that he was searching for a place to put Annabeth. Taking in a deep breath as she too glanced around the sitting room, knowing this was no place for her daughter to rest. Glancing back at Annabeth a moment, gently caressing her cheek before her eyes rested on Lonot. "Take her to my quarters. She needs rest."

He nodded his head and turned around, making his way out of the room with his longcoats in tow. Leaving Vy-Sor and Azkadellia alone. "She is most beautiful, Sorceress." He complimented, hoping that she would not be offended by him saying so.

"Yes. She is. Isn't she." She smiled brightly as she looked over at him. "If you need me, I will be in my quarters. I wish to be there when she awakens."

* * *

In Azkadellia's quarters, Annabeth had been placed on top of the large bed that was up against the west wall of the room. Getting in some of the much needed sleep that she would have gotten if she had not woken up early that morning in order to watch the marathon that was playing that day. Her body shifted some, a sign that she was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned while bringing up both her hands and rubbing her eyes with her palms.

In her mind, she had dreamt the whole thing. The marathon, her friends trying to set her up, the longcoats and the tornado that she had been pushed into. Moving her hands away from her face and opened her eyes so they could focus on what was around her. That was when she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. But the place that she was in, seemed rich, something you would find in a mansion. She had to still be dreaming.

"I was begining to wonder if you were going to ever wake up." A soft female voice spoke up from the far side of the room.

It startled her, causing her to jump a bit in surprise before her eyes began to search the room for the owner of the voice. When she caught sight of the woman who was walking towards her. Her eyes widened at the sight. She was v ry attractive but it was the clothing that she wore that had really caught her attention. It wasn't something that she had ever seen outside of a Halloween party or a movie. It just wasn't something you would see on a daily basis.

Azkadellia smiled at her child, still amazed that she was actually back where she was suppose to be. Walking gracefully towards the bed and sitting down. Noticing the confused look on her little girls face as she neared her. Az was incomplete awe of her daughter. So grown up and she had missed it all but all that mattered now was that Annabeth was home now.

"Do I know you?" Annabeth asked looking at this woman who had sat herself down beside her. Something about this woman was so familiar but she just couldn't place it. Her voice was especially familiar. Even though she had asked the question, she honestly didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

The Sorceress smiled at the question and gave a nod. "Yes." She answered softly before continuing. "I am your mother." After she had announced what was true, she gently lifted her left hand up and moving it to caress Annabeth's cheek but ended up hitting empty air when Annabeth pulled away.

"No." She responded, shaking her head after having pulled her head away from the woman in front of her. "You can't be. My mother is at home...She's-"

"Right here." Azkadellia interrupted as her right hand settled on Annabeth's shoulder while her other hand cupped her daughter's chin, making her look at her. "I am your mother. And deep down, you know it's true."

Annabeth still the moment the woman's hands were placed on her. She listened to the woman as she assured her that she was indeed her mother and that deep down she knew it to be true. The thing that scared Annabeth the most about that statement was, she did feel it. Something was telling her that what this woman was informing her of was the truth.

"I don't understand." Annabeth stated softly while shaking her head some, trying to process this. She had no idea where she was or who this woman truly was. All she knew was that this woman was claiming to be her mother...and she believed her.

Az smiled slightly before running her hand lightly through her daughter's brown hair. "All will be explained in time. What matters now, is that your home."

Before Annabeth had a chance to respond or do anything, she found herself being brought into the woman's arms. Being held in a tight embrace. She just sat there in shock, not knowing what she should do or even how she could respond. All she could do was allow Azkadellia to hold her. Slowly she raised her hands up, gently placed them on the woman's back. Still unsure of what to do but she allowed herself to show some sort of affections. Hugging this woman and allowing herself to be held felt right to her. Something that she just really couldn't explain.

* * *

Chapter 2! I hope that everyone likes this story, thus far. But I'm not getting any reviews. So after this update, I'll be putting this on hold until I get some reviews. So, if you do wish for this story to continue then please give me some reviews.

Ashes2181


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Annabeth slowly began to stir from her deep slumber. Awakening from what she was very convinced to be a very elaborate dream. A dream and nothing more. Something that her mind conducted. Imagining everything that had recently happened to her. The soldiers. The Tornado and even the woman who had claimed to be her biological mother. Everything. Cause how else could anyone really explain it? It had to be a dream. She was sure of it. A very real yet nothing more than that of just a dream. There was no way that any of what had happened to her had actually happened. It was way too out there. Like something from a fantasy novel or something.

When her brown eyes had opened, she was expecting to wake up in her bedroom, a place that she hardly ever spent time in and be able to get up to watch that marathon she had thought she had started watching till her friends showed up...but she dreamt that all up, she was sure of it. Though, the moment she began to scan the room she was in, she noticed that it was not that all too familiar room she had known for years. Well, familiar in a sense that she felt like she was home but truly by the looks of it, she wasn't. Sitting herself up, she started to really glance around to a similar room to that of the one she had awoken in when she found that woman. The woman who had told her that she was her mother.

The room she was in was very elegand and grand looking. Very large. Almost too large. It seemed to be the size of her entire house back on the other side. It was also very beautiful. Very royal. Like it was for someone who was royalty. Something would would definately expect to see in Buckingham Palace. The bed she was in was atop a small landing that consisted of three steps that surrounded the bed. The focal point of the room was surely that of the bed.

"Yep, I'm still dreaming." Annabeth sighed deeply to herself as she ran her right hand through her long brown locks. Tossing the large comforter that was covering her body off. Once she had it tossed to the side, she looked down at what she was wearing. Seeing that she was in something she never thought she would ever wear in her lifetime. It was a silk night gown. Something that she was not used to wearing. Usually, she was in sweats, boxers and t-shirt or wife beater. "Oh, god. You would think that I would have dreamt up something better to sleep in. Especially if I can dream this place up." Moving her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching herself out from her legs down to her toes before climbing out of bed and standing next to it.

Annabeth's eyes again began to wander around the room, looking for her cloths. She needed to get out of this silk nightgown. She felt so weird wearing it. Finally, seeing her cloths folded up and set off to the side on a chair in the corner of the room made her quickly walk down the three steps before moving swiftly across the room, snatching her cloths. The change between the silk nightgown to her more comfortable cloths was fast, she desperately wanted to be out of the silk that just didn't feel right against her flesh.

Now, standing with her normal cloths on once again, she looked around the room once more before making her way towards the double doors across from where she stood. Pulling them open and moving out into the hallway where she found a guard just out side. Obviously looking like she was a prisoner. Was she not aloud to leave the room? Staring at the man in the long black coat, wondering what she should say or do. Thinking perhaps he would tell her to go back into the room but instead the man said. "Good morning, Princess. Your mother is waiting for you." He informed before turning to his right. "Follow me."

The longcoat soldier led her down the long corridor towards a place she was uncertain of, yet, she followed the man where ever he went cause if she strayed away, Annabeth was certain that she would get lost. Her brown eyes took in every single detail of the place that she was in. It was like something out of a fairy tale or something. By the time she looked forwards to where they were walking, a man dressed in almost the same wear as the longcoat soldier stood awaiting in the center of the hallway.

"Princess Annabeth. It is an honor to have you back with us." Vy-Sor bowed slightly when she approached him, when he stood back up straight, he turned to look at the longcoat soldier. "You may go." He ordered, causing the soldier to turn and walk away from the pair. Vy-Sor's attention immediately went back to Annabeth. "I am Vy-Sor. Your mother's advisor. And of course, yours as well if you should need me."

The man seemed friendly enough. His name was interesting. Annabeth never heard of a name like that before but then again, she never thought she would be living within a dream either. Though, she found this situation she was in a bit unnerving, she couldn't help the fact that she loved being called Princess. She obviously has some power over them because of this woman who was supposedly her mother. If this was a dream, she kinda hoped it didn't end. Once Vy-Sor had stopped talking about who he was and that he was the advisor to her mother and herself, she smiled some before speaking. "It's nice to meet you."

He gave a light nod of his head before turning to his side and motioning his right hand out to his left, making her turn her head towards a double doors that were closed. "Your mother awaits." Hearing this once again that her mother was awaiting her, she just nodded her head and took a few steps forwards towards the door before reaching out for the handle only to stop just before her hand was able to grasp it. Turning back to look at Vy-Sor who noticed her discomfort of just walking into the room, he smiled and gave a nod, hoping that it would encourage her to open the doors and go in. If not, he had no problem showing her inside.

The moment that Annabeth had seen the nod, confirming that it was indeed alright for her to enter the room, she took in a deep breath and grasped the handles to the double doors and turned the knobs. Pushing open the doors then walking inside to see the same woman from earlier, sitting on the black sofa by the fireplace. 'Jeez, they weren't kidding. She really was waiting for me.' Annabeth thought to herself before making her way further into the room. It wasn't long before her eyes began to drift around the room. Allowing herself to see all the marvels that it had to offer her eager eyes.

When the doors to her sitting room had opened, Azkadellia's full attention went to them, already knowing who was entering her domain. Seeing her child making her way into the room and stop just a few feet shy from where she sat, noticing that Annabeth seemed intrigued by her surrounding. The young mother watched her for a few moments before finally breaking the silence that filled the room. "How did you sleep?" Az asked with a smile, hoping to get her daughter to open up to her, so that they could patch up the relationship that had been stole from them so many years ago. This was something that this mother was determined to reastablish with her young teenage daughter.

"Fine." Annabeth answered quickly enough with one simple answer. It was the only thing she could really tell her cause, technically, she did sleep fine. Once she had fully taken in the large room, she let her attention fall onto the woman who was staring at her intentively, motioning for her to come sit beside her. Hesitating at first before taking a few strides towards the black sofa then sitting herself down next to Azkadellia.

Az smiled brightly, she was glad to hear that her daughter had slept so well but then again she had wished that she had gotten more then just a simple one word answer. Though, she accepted it. "I am so glad that you are finally home, my child." At that, Az raised up her hand and gently moved a strand of hair out from Annabeth's face and behind her ear before she lightly caressed her daughter's cheek. "We have so much to catch up on. But that can wait. I want to show you something." She said softly. "Come."

Standing up from the place where she had been sitting, she awaited for her daughter to stand up as well. The moment that Annabeth had realized that this woman was wanting her to stand up, she immediately stood up. Az then simply wrapped one of her arms around her child while placing the other on Annabeth's arm as she began to lead her towards the balcony that was just off to the side of the room. The mother and daughter dual made their way outside and came to a stop just at the banister. The view that over took the young teen caused her breath to hitch. Az could see it in her daughter's eyes. The amazement of the sight. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked softly, which recieved a light nod, confirming what she already knew. Annabeth too had found the sight of the O.Z to be breath taking. "This is all ours. Everything that you see will all be yours one day, Annabeth." Az informed her. "It's your birth right."

Hearing this information caused Annabeth to quickly turn and look at Az, not sure if she was hearing her correctly or if she was just simply shocked at what had just been told to her. This was going to be hers? 'No, way!' She thought to herself before shaking her head some, trying desperately to wrap her head around this. "This is our land? You...rule, this land?" She asked slowly a bit. When she got a smile and a nod, she took in a deep breath and looked around. "What am I suppose to do here? I mean, I don't want to just sit around and do nothing. Because it's looking like those are my only options if i'm staying here."

Those words really empowered Azkadellia, hearing that her daughter actually wanted to know what her role was to be while she was here. Instead of fighting that fact that she wanted to go home, like she thought would happen. Perhaps, she really did sense that this was her home. Deep down she hoped that was what Annabeth felt. "You can do what ever you want to do. You are my daughter. What ever you want, you will get."

'Oh, this was too good to be true!' Annabeth thought to herself. She felt as if she was being Punk'd and expected Ashton to jump out any mintue to confirm that this wasn't real but she knew that that was not going to happen, seeing she wasn't a celebrity. 'Anything.' She said to herself in her mind, trying to figure out what exactly she wanted her role to be while she was here. Seeing that there was no TV. And everything that the real world had to offer was no longer accessible to her anymore made her life do a one eighty. This caused her to really have to think about what it was that she wanted to do with herself. Then it hit her. What she could do. What she could become. "Can someone teach me to fight?" She asked, with hopeful eyes. Annabeth hoped that this wasn't the one thing that she would not be allowed to do.

Cause, she really wanted to do this. She wanted to be better then anyone in this land when it came to fighting. She almost felt like Xena: The Warrior Princess. Or even Annabeth Chase from the movie Percy Jackson. She was the best at everything that she did too. Annabeth already had her name, she could be just as great as those two, if not better. Both had names for themselves and that was the type of name that she wanted to make for herself too. All she needed now was the approval of this woman who was Queen of the land she was in and to have someone teach her to fight.

Azkadellia had been watching her daughter the whole time as she thought of what she wanted her role to be. It caused Az to become curious as to what type of thoughts were running through the teens mind before she finally heard what it was the Annabeth wanted. Hearing the question of wanting to know if someone could teach her to fight, it definately surprised Az. Why would she want to learn to fight? She didn't want to see her child get hurt but seeing her daughter's eyes light up with hope...how could she refuse her? Then again, she couldn't help but think that this would also be a relief to the Queen to know that her daughter would know how to protect herself if she ever encountered the resistance fighters. "Of course. I'll have Zero start training you immediately." She smiled at Annabeth.


End file.
